Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Sequel to Untitled. Marissa and Bianca share the news with Erica and Kendall, but how do they react? Femslash heavily this time  Minx, Surprise couple, and Jerica!  Please read and review. Considering a third installment involving KWAK and David...


This is the crack!fic follow up to 'Untitled'. It's a direct sequel and is hopefully amusing to you.

Being Engaged To A Kane Is Scary Work

Characters/Pairings: Bianca/Marissa, Minks, MonTasker. Jackson/Erica, Jerica, the Kane-Montgomery Konnection(I think I've seen that somewhere)

Hints: Past Kendall/Griffin, Kriffen. Current Kendall/Greenlee, Kenlee(unconfirmed, heavily hinted)

Mentions: Gabby, Ian, Babe, Krystal, and David

Rating: Less than T

* * *

><p>Marissa is an honest woman. After having been with Bianca for so long, she's just as against lieing as her beautiful fiancee. Sure, she used to only tell white lies here and there, but now, she had all but eliminated them from her life. That reason alone was why, if asked in this moment that is, she would tell you she was absolutely terrified.<p>

She adores Bianca, she knows that much. She'd do whatever the woman requested at this point, just to make sure she remained hers. But this, it was asking a lot. Marissa was going to do it, but she was sure the therapy she would no doubt need afterward would be quite expensive. She rubs her hands against her jeans and smiles at Bianca who just walks in,

"Knocking. It's a new invention." Greenlee says. Marissa blinks as Bianca gags,

"Ew, really, Kendall?" she asks cringing. Greenlee frowns,

"What are you trying to say, Montgomery?" she asks standing to full height. Bianca stands even taller, towering over her five foot three inch cousin, kind of how Kendall towered of Marissa's frame.

"I'm saying that this was not something I needed to see." Bianca tells Greenlee.

"Well if you'd knock,"

"It's great to see you, Binks." Kendall cuts in going to hug her sister. Kendall turns to Marissa, her smile dropping, "Mar-"

"Iwannamarryyoursister!" Marissa blurts. Kendall and Greenlee blink at her as Bianca closes her eyes with a sigh.

"...I've never heard of that show. Is it new?" Greenlee tries to break the tension. Bianca chuckles a little,

"Yes. It comes on...the National Geographic Channel." Marissa says. "Features ferocious ani-" Bianca elbows her with a glare effectively shutting her up. The trio stand in an awkward silence for a few beats,

"Is Mom on the way?" Kendall asks finally. Bianca nods, relieved at something to talk about. She misses the color draining from Marissa's face.

"Yeah, she and Uncle Jack just wanted to stop by and pick up something for Gabby and Ian both," Bianca rolls her eyes. Greenlee moves over to Marissa,

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks softly. Marissa swallows, shaking her head.

"Nothing." she rasps. It wasn't a _lie _exactly. There wasn't anything particular wrong, and there was a lot of right in her world, but she was just a little uncomfortable.

"You're sure?" Greenlee asks. Marissa nods, she was sure.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, I am so sorry I'm late but I saw this darling outfit for Gabby and I just had to buy it!" Erica breezes in. "And Ian is just going to adore the new coat I bought him!" she continues. Jackson trails behind, usual fond smile firmly in place.<p>

"It's fine, Mom. We're just glad you showed up." Bianca smiles moving to hug her mother and kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Mom." Kendall follows suit.

"Erica." Greenlee nods to her. Erica offers one of her 'Erica' smiles but doesn't speak.

"Marissa, are you okay? You don't look well?" Erica says. Bianca is on instant alert and feeling slightly guilty for not noticing sooner.

"I'm fine, just needing a moment outside." Marissa offers with a tight smile. Bianca grabs her hand gently,

"Come on, we'll go stand outside." she says leading Marissa out the door. Jack watches, turning back to Kendall and Greenlee who just shrug.

* * *

><p>"Marissa?" Bianca says as soon as the door shuts.<p>

"Bianca, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Marissa rushes to assure her. Bianca opens her mouth to continue but Marissa stops her, "No, shh. I'm just nervous about their reactions. I know they approve of our relationship, but this is something

completely different. This is marriage, our final step." Marissa says. Bianca tilts her head,

"Our final step?" she asks slowly. Marissa blinks,

"Yes." she says simply. "Bianca, you and I, we're different from all of your other relationships and mine. We're different because we're what's meant to be. We went though all of the others to teach us the value of what we have." she starts moving in to cup Bianca's face, "And we do. I value and cherish every moment I get to spend with you and I will continue to do so for the rest of our lives." she says kissing her forehead. Bianca smiles, a little emotional,

"Rest of our lives. I like the way that sounds." she admits blushing a little. Marissa smiles softly,

"The moment you say the words 'I do' that's it. Till Death Do Us Part." Marissa tells her firmly.

"If you can just say something like that to Mom and Kendall, you don't have to worry." Bianca says wiping her eyes a little. Marissa grins, kissing her quickly,

"C'mon, Erica Junior, lets go tell them we're engaged." she says leading her back in.

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Kendall hisses to Greenlee.<p>

"Something about love and something something." Greenlee deflects. She'd been put on the task of reading Marissa's lips from the door window but there was no way she was spilling the bomb on this one. It would be a lot more fun when Marissa did it.

"And you said you could read lips." Kendall mutters.

"I read yours well enough, don't I?" Greenlee asks raising an eyebrow. Kendall blushes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're composed." Marissa says peaking around the corner of the door. Erica and Jackson look up and smile,<p>

"Well come in dear, come in. Bianca said this was important." Erica says. Bianca grins from behind Marissa, motioning her inside. Marissa enters, her confidence renewed.

"So, there is something Marissa and I would like to say," Bianca starts once everyone is seated, she herself sitting on the arm of Marissa's chair with Marissa's arm around her waist.

"And it's really important that we tell you all in one go." Marissa adds. She looks up at Bianca and smiles, she could do this. "A month ago, I proposed to Bianca," she beings, letting a pause fill the air.

"And I said yes!" Bianca exclaims. Kendall bolts out of her seat and hugs Bianca so quickly, Jackson misses it.

"Congratulations girls. You're both very lucky to have each other." Jackson says snapping out of his daze finally. Greenlee smiles,

"Yeah, now you're going to be cute and mushy for the rest of our lives? Can I get an insulin shot now?" she asks dryly hugging Bianca. Marissa bites her lip, glancing at Marissa.

"Marissa, a word?" Erica asks standing, her face blank.

"Mom," Bianca starts but stops when Erica raises a hand. Erica leaves the room first, followed shortly by a reluctant Marissa.

* * *

><p>Kendall is sure that they should worry about Marissa. Erica Kane was fiercely protective of her children, Bianca especially and well, Marissa had the misfortune of being related to Babe and Krystal. David had been tolerable since he'd helped Griffin save her life a couple years ago but Krystal was still the Devil Incarnate, according to her mother of course. Then again, Kendall couldn't blame her, Krystal had hurt Bianca, therefore she would never be redeemed by any Kane woman. Just like Babe wasn't. But that was a different story. Right now she's more concerned about the new knife set she just bought and wondering if she should tell Bianca about it considering Erica had led Marissa to the kitchen. She pauses for a few moments, when she doesn't hear screaming and the theme music from 'Halloween' playing, she figures its safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Marissa is an honest woman. She seriously didn't believe in lying anymore. And if you ask her in this moment, she will tell you honestly she didn't hear everything Erica said would happen if she hurt her little girl even a fraction of what Reese had done. It had upset her, being compared to Reese, then it had hurt her, but when Erica softened and congratulated her and welcomed her to the Kane Clan, she found herself teary eyed. But then, Erica went on a tirade but she was standing beside a sharp knife and she'd heard stories about the mentality(or lack thereof) of one Erica Kane and she kind of focused more on the knives. She knows Erica said something about 'Friends in Vegas' and 'Dump sites the CIA couldn't find' and she's sure it's important but she'd get to that later. Right now, she's more concerned about the fact that there are two Kane women along with Greenlee making wedding plans. She watches them, fascinated.<p>

"Are you scared?" Jackson asks softly beside her. Marissa chuckles,

"No." she says honestly. Jackson offers a cryptic smile,

"You should be." he says walking off whistling. Marissa gulps, for the love of Bianca, she'd handle whatever crazy they have to throw at her. The trio turn and smile at her. She thinks she can handle it anyway.


End file.
